percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 8
Josh's POV Camp Half Blood, Long Island NY, USA I looked around the camp. The Strawberry Fields were completely destroyed. The whole Camp had random craters, and parts of the forest had been bombed also. Strangely, the cabins were untouched. My friends are either wounded or mortally wounded. I ran around camp, collecting every survivors. There were many survivors, except they are beaten, tortured or otherwise being treated badly by the Dark Circle. I looked at one camper. She's bleeding badly and is fatally wounded. I gasped, because it's Sarah Cahill. I immediately approached her hand embraced her. She seemed to cringe in pain but not for long. As I watched, her wounds began to heal. Even the wound at her ribs seemed to close up as I embraced her. I wanted revenge so bad on the Dark Circle, and we're going to hit Dark Circle harder than they hit us. Once every survivor had been collected, I embraced them all, therefore healing them. Hyperion once told me that I had healing powers through touch, embraces, and other physical contacts. He told me that if I sleep, and someone carry me or something like that, they would heal twice faster, but I can't be asleep now. He said I am like a golden fleece, which is true since I can heal people and even trees, naiads, dryads and other nymphs. It only works when I want it to though so it doesn't work on monsters or enemies. Only a few died during the bombing and the invasion, but fortunately for us, it's none of our members that died. I am really thankful that I had healing power. If it hadn't for my healing power, a lot of my members would have died by now. So I gathered all of my members in a group so that they can listen to my announcement. "Alright!" I spoke through the megaphone. "As you all know, the Dark Circle has attacked us twice this year. It appears that the group can't leave us alone just for a few months. Looks like someone had set up Center of Light, but hurting people that are innocent is just not right. The Dark Circle has taken Lora; and Alex, Demetra, and Kat are all missing. I want all of you to participate on this, whether you're in the order or not. Lora is a good friend, and she has been taken by the Dark Circle. We will not let our friends be taken like that. On top of that, they had fatally wounded my friend, Sarah Cahill, my friend from the demigod vs. demititan war. So, all I want is to wage war on this good for nothing group. What do you say?!?" They thought about this for a moment. I allow them to speak among themselves, and after 1 minute, they straightened and faced me. All of them are talking at the same time, which makes it a lot harder for me to listen to all of the people. "Silence!" I shouted through the megaphone, and everybody shut their mouths. "So, what is your decision, guys? Will we do something about it, or we just leave the group alone?" "War! War!" my members chanted. "Alright, I have the same thought too, because the Dark Circle has gone too far. I know someone is setting up this group, but this has gone too far." Just then, a girl raised her hand. "Yes?" I said. "Excuse me, what has gone too far?" The girl asked. She isn't from our group so she didn't know the story. "You'll understand." I want to explain things but I was on a roll. "So, they will pay dearly for this, and they will no longer underestimate us!" A cheer went up from our members, and I went ahead explaining. Then, I gestured Mikmak to open a safe located beneath the ground. She did so and revealed the hidden golden armory since we relocated here. I already have a plan in mind of where we are going to relocate now. I know this is a dangerous place for demigods since the mist is so strong. We're going to relocate to Mount Othyrs. The group complained again. As I explained things to them, how the strong mist would protect us from the Dark Circle, and how strong the base is. By the way, our armory had been tested by the leaders: Josh and Mikmak. The armor has been proven to withstand intense pressure and intense heat. The swords are indestructible, they are almost indestructible. If they are shattered, it will release an explosion that blasts a very hot energy 30 meters radius. I told them not to worry, because it has been proven that the blast will not hurt them as long as they are wearing the equipment sets that we give them. "Alright! You know where we are going! Let's go, Let's go!!" I hauled each of them to a Humvee. So we take a ride from New York, to San Francisco. It's going to be a long ride. I mounted on the Humvee, and we began to drive our way to San Francisco. "Listen up you all!" I stopped all of the Humvees and began to brief every member. "The trip to San Francisco is approximately 2 and a half days, so I suggest that you guys take a nap. I will take first watch, Sarah, your next. Mikmak, you're third. Katherina, you're forth..." And I kept telling them which shifts they are in. About 18 hours later... Outside Des Moines Iowa, USA About 2,500 clicks left from reaching San Francisco, we heard a jet engine noise. It sounded like the Zeppelin from Dark Circle. I looked up to see a brand new one. I wonder what happened to the old one? In the hatch, Adeline's face popped up. "So, you're moving bases? How clever!" So basically, she knows where we are heading, and I don't know why. Could she have another spy? Or is she following us all along in secret? Adeline smiled. "Oh, looking for your little members, are you?" She said mockingly. "They are in prison. Looks like your friends are in despair." I yelled at Adeline. "How could you do this to our friends??" Adeline just smiled. "You know the answer, Josh. You organized the group to kill Nyx's priestess." "That's a lie!" I yelled. "We would never do that!" Adeline's hand caught on fire, black fire. She is about to throw it when Sarah and I yelled. "NO!" A wall of force, greater than usual, blows the aircraft to smithereens. Adeline somehow jumped down before we used the wall of force. But since I and Sarah made the force, it's way greater. We drove as we watch Stuart, a Dark Circle member, coming out of the helicopter, drenched with blood. Hiro, another member, is also drenched with blood, but far more worse than Stuart. It looks like Stuart isn't going to make it. Adeline got the minimal impact, but she is also moderately injured. It looks as though Stuart and Hiro were tortured. Center of Light Base, Mount Orthrys, San Francisco CA, USA We continued our journey to San Francisco, Mount Othyrs. The reason I picked that place is because the mist is so strong that no one will know we're here. I did a headcount, making sure that everyone is here. Everybody is here, safe and sound, and is in one piece. We unpacked our bags and went towards the mountain. The mountain is swirling with heavy veil of mist. This is it, Mount Othyrs, the titan's base. Just before we got in, Hyperion came towards us and greeted us with a smile. I ran towards my dad and gave him a big hug. "Son," He said, patting me in the back. Then he turned to the rest of the people. "So, you must be tired, right?" We all nodded. "Ah, don't worry. we have provided a space to set up your base." Hyperion pointed to the empty lot over to the left, and indeed it is an empty lot. "Ah, there's something I have to point out to you, son." He said. "About the Titan's Curse, it's no longer exist in Mount Othyrs. The sky could support its own weight now." I sighed in relief, this is the best news I have ever had. The Titan's Curse is finally lifted. I thought the sky is still threatening to embrace the earth. We walked to the empty lot, and I got out my necklace and shook it. It sprang up into a humongous tent, more than enough for all of my members to camp. We settled for the night. After a long journey, everyone must be tired, so everyone got out their packs and started to eat. I want to eat so badly because I haven't eaten in like 21 hours straight. We ate burgers and French fries. I told them they should not worry. Even if there is a spy, they would not be able to send any messages outside due to the very strong mist. So, we put our packs on the side of our bed, and I told Sarah to take first watch, and we went to sleep. In my dreams, I saw the Dark Circle's base. They picked a good spot for making their base because it's in a Saint Helens Mountain. If they found out about our base, they will storm it and there's one other place that I had in mind to make our base in: Nepal. So, I saw a bunch of people talking. I have to keep a distance so that they cannot sense me. "Oh, we are so close!" Caleb shouted as he banged the table. "We're so close to finishing the stupid camp!" "Caleb, calm down." Adeline told him. She's on crutches, probably the force only got her leg as she jumped down from the jet. "We will find them, how was our spy, Demetra going?" Just then, Demetra stepped forward. "Demetra," Adeline said. "Welcome to the Dark Circle, although you are not one of the demi-protogenos, you are, a very powerful demigod. You are already part of the Order of Spies." Demetra nodded with pride. She might be a demigod but she came from a long line of demigods. Just then, I woke up, and I heard just what I want to hear. Demetra was the spy in our group and she was at the Dark Circle Base. Just then, Luna woke up, and gasped. "Josh? What happened to you?" I stared at her, unaware of what is happening, and I looked at myself and gasped. My whole body had turned green, this has never happened before. I wonder what is happening. Then I remembered what my mom had told me 1 month ago, that my great grandmother is the daughter of pan, meaning have powers over the wild. "Dude, you're photosynthesizing!" Gary told me. "Yeah," Luna agreed. I couldn't believe what they had said. I could photosynthesize? How amazing was that? But I have to be green all the time, and I don't like being green. I changed back to golden form and realized that I'm still photosynthesizing, but not that much. The Chiaroscuro Homepage [[The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 9|'Chapter 9']] Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion